


MCYT oneshots

by LemonSourZest



Category: mcyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSourZest/pseuds/LemonSourZest
Summary: Do I need to explain cause the Title says it all.(Minors like Tommy and Tubbo will not have smut written. Also the people that are uncomfortable with smut being written about them with not have smut written.)
Kudos: 1





	MCYT oneshots

“Just another night on the SMP'' Sapnap thought to himself. It wasn’t unusual for him to be out this late. But of course he had to patrol these stupid obsidion walls dream just HAD to build. All Sapnap wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Karl. Sapnap was about to call it a night and go home when Punz called him over, “Hey Sap! I think someone dug a way out!” Greeeeat just what he needed. He ran over to Punz to see that there was in fact a hole big enough for a person to crawl under. “Danmit just what i needed now I have to find the dumb fuck that made that damn hole. PERFECT!”  
Punz and Sapnap then proceeded to follow where the hole was faceing Punz started an absolutely random conversation to replace the very awkward silence between them. They talked for about an hour until they heard some russleing coming from a bush. Both Punz and Sapnap pulled out their swords ready to fight. But to both of their dismay a purple collared wolf dog walked out of the bush with a rabbit in its muzzle.  
Sapnap was about to go animal killer mode when he got a text from his beloved Karl. The text read, “Hey I let Plums out I think she made it outside the walls can you get her for me please honey bear~ BTW she has a purple collar to match her name! Hope you find her love you Honey Bun!” Plums was Karls service dog sense he got really REALLY bad panic attacks and would hyperventilate to the point where he can barely breathe on his own. Sapnap had a lead on him so he attached it to the dog's collar and started to walk off. Punz was confused by the pet killing arson loving man's actions for all he knew was that Sap should’ve killed the dog. Punz stood there in silence until he heard Sapnap calling him.  
Sapnap was very tired to the point where he was halfway falling asleep on the way back home. When he got home he heard very fast and heavy breathing. Sap started to panic but what made him panic more was the fact that Plums was now circling him, laying down, then barked and repeated the process. Plums did the process only twice because Sapnap took off the lead as fast as he could and ran to his and Karl’s room. What he saw broke his heart into a million pieces. Karl was having one of his worst panic attacks.  
Karl was mumbling stuff but the only sentence Sap understood was, “Hes never coming back i’ll be completly alone again, but I dont wanna be alone if im alone then the voices will come back and tell me to kill myself. The rest of the sentence got really quiet. Sapnap felt something in him tug violently at his heartstrings. Sap slowly walked up to Karl taking his armor off as he approached his violently shaking lover.  
Soon Sapnap wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. The sudden contact made Karl flinch and look up fast. Sapnap looked down at his lover's red teary puffy face. Sapnap placed a cold calloused hand against his lover's hot wet cheek. Seeing Karl crying and feel him flinch at his touch made Sapnap start to break down thinking Karl flinching was caused by something he had done. Sap turned and sat on the cold fire patterned sheeted bed with a now calm Karl between his legs.  
Sap soon completely broke down hiding in his lover’s neck. Karl now starting to worry about his boyfriend. Karl made Sap take his head out of his neck to look at him. Karl moved his hand to Sap’s cheek feeling Sap lean into his lover’s touch. “Sappy what's wrong? You can tell me you know.” Karl said worrying about his lover knowing Sapnap was NOT someone to cry. Sap looked up at Karl and said, “I-i m-made you f-flin-nch d-did i do s-somet-thing w-wrong.” Karl cupped both of Sapnap’s cheeks making him look directly at Karl.  
“You didn’t make me flinch Honey Bun I only jumped because I didn’t hear you come in and you just shocked me that's all. No need to cry my Honey Bear!~” Karl said, pinching Sap’s cheeks softly pulling them. Sapnap stopped crying after awhile. “Come on let's get changed and then we can cuddle alright?~” Karl said, taunting Sapnap by swaying his hips as he walked to the bathroom with a pair of clothes.  
All Sap did was take off his shirts and change into some night shorts. He heard the bathroom door open and when he turned to look his jaw dropped. Karl was wearing one of his oversized hoodies that hit right about mid thigh and some VERY short shorts. He didn’t think any dirty thoughts nor did he get a boner due to him being very very tired. Sapnap walked up to Karl grabbing his hips and immediately attacking his neck biting the skin, leaving hickeys, and licking his neck.  
Sapnap stopped when he thought his neck looked fully claimed and his. Sapnap made sure to stay away from Karl’s sweet spots avoiding having to pound his brains out because he got a boner. Sap looked down at Karl who in return to the action stuck his tongue out a bit. Soon Karl managed to get the tired heavy teddy bear named Sapnap off of him and in bed. As soon as Karl laid down he felt arms softly wrap around his waist he relaxed into his teddy bear lover’s warm touch against his cold skin.  
They both were on the verge of falling asleep when they felt something big jump onto the bed and lay down at the foot end. It was Plums Sapnap groaned while Karl just giggled softly at both of their actions. It was only about 18 minutes later and all of them were sound asleep even Plums was sleeping. Tomorrow was gonna be a very long day for both of them but that could wait, all they were focused on was each other and finally getting some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shi- I made this all at like 12:48 PM I- like wow now I've got to go to be and hope my insomnia doesn't say, "Fuck you bitch you aint sleepin tonight get that laptop and write a god damn angst story." Also when I typed Sapnap It autocorrected to "Subpoena"......can someone tell me what that means please?
> 
> P.S. sense a lot of people put a word count, here's the word count: 1019
> 
> (This is my story that I copied off of my Wattpad account)


End file.
